Forget Her
by Ilooveelijahgoldsworthy
Summary: Although Imogen is new to Degrassi, she already knows everything about Eli Goldsworthy. And she has a plan to make him forget his sweetheart, Clare Edwards. Will her plan work, or completely blow up in her face?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I was applying for Imogen for a tumblr RP group and I wrote part of this. I really liked it and it inspired my to turn it into a full length story! I know it's Imogen and so it will technically be Imogeli, but I promise some Eclare will be there and who knows if it'll end in Imogeli or Eclare. I hope you enjoy! Tell me your thoughts on it in a review!**

Just a short prologue type chapter in no specific POV (third person)

Imogen sauntered into Degrassi Community School on her first day. Although the school's uniform hindered her usual unique clothing expression, nothing would stop her from being Imogen. Her accessories and hair made up for the loss. With her cameo earrings dangling from her ears, lacy glove on one hand, and brightly polka dotted tights, she was sure to make an impression on Degrassi. She wasn't particularly looking forward to this day with the exception of one thing - Elijah Goldsworthy. Imogen knew everything about him – likes, dislikes, friends, enemies. She was especially interested in his newest drama, the end of his relationship with Clare Edwards.

How did Imogen know all of this? That was her dirty little secret.

As she walked to the office to get her schedule and locker assignment, she felt hundreds of eyes on her. Imogen smirked at this fact. Attention was something she strived for with all of her heart and with a look like she had, it was not hard to achieve. After her little trip to the office, she saw Elijah walking down the hall – limping, actually. He wasn't paying attention so she took advantage of the situation and "accidentally" ran into him.

"Oh no! I'm so so so sorry, I should pay more attention! Are you okay?" Imogen tried to sound frantic. Eli looked at her and smiled. His smile drove her crazy.

"It's fine. Are you lost? I haven't seen you around before. I'm Eli." She wasn't lost, but she needed an excuse to talk to him.

"Imogen Moreno, at your service. I'm looking for Ms. Dawes room, actually." Fortunately for Imogen, Eli was headed that way too. Of course, she already knew this – she pulled some strings and got the exact same schedule as Eli. How else was she supposed to replace Clare if she didn't do so?

"How about I show you the way. Can I see your schedule, Imogen?" He asked.

"Sure," She grinned as she handed it to him. A look of shock spread across his face as he realized she was in every single class with him.

"Holy shit, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together, eh? Exact same schedule." Imogen laughed. He was cute all the time, especially in her eyes.

"I don't have a problem with that. Do you mind showing me around? I totally understand if it's too much, I don't want to be a bother."

"No, no. I don't mind at all – I'd love to show you around." Just like that, Imogen's plan was put into action. She didn't expect that to be so easy.

Imogen stared into Eli's eyes. He looked somewhat dead. _Must be those anti-anxiety pills_, she thought. She was already thinking of ways to get him off of those. How much fun could he be if he had no feelings?

Not much.

She was ready to make Eli hers.

Imogen knew that in no time Eli would not just be over Clare, but completely forget about her existence.

Author's **Note: I hope you like this, guys. I like writing for a stalker LOL. The story will have Eli, Imogen, and Clare's POVs, along with a few others possible. I'm gonna focus on the love triangle between those three, probably leaving Jake out most of the time. Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm glad that you guys like stalker Imogen! Hahahah. I want to make her creepy without being like…WOAH RAPIST creepy. From the promos it seems like she'll be pretty stalkerish, but I don't know how much. So I'm just gonna do whatever I feel like hahaha. Reviews!**

Imogen's POV

Eli said that he would spend my entire first day with me and I was ecstatic. From FaceRange, I knew he looked great. He was ten times cuter in person.

At lunch, I sat with him and some guy, Adam. Actually not some guy, I knew about him too. One of Eli's best friends – a FTM Transgender named Adam Torres who was also friends with that bitch Clare. It was awkward but I knew everything about Eli. Or at least as much as I could find out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Imogen. And you are…?" I acted as if I didn't know.

"Adam. Glad to have you join our little group. Looks like we're back up to three, Eli, eh?" Eli gave him a death glare. Already I was starting to take Clare's place. How perfect is this?

Lunch consisted mostly of small talk; where I was from, what my old school was like, if I missed my friends.

I simply stated that moving here was the best thing that could have happened to me. Back home, I barely had friends. Everyone labeled me the "freak". I don't understand teenagers.

Degrassi would be different. Adam would be one of my best friends. Eli would be my boyfriend. Those two were all I would need.

I admit that my 'stalking' was a teeny bit creepy but hey, a girl had to make friends somehow. And this was the only way that I knew.

As long as I kept my cool and didn't let Eli find out that I was…dedicated…to him, all would be well.

"Imogen? Are you listening?" asked Adam.

"Sorry! I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"The Dot, after school with Eli and me?"

Hm. Although Adam would be going, it was almost a date. I could do that. Eli could get to know me better and maybe I could invite him over after.

_Don't get too intense, Imogen. We don't want to scare him away._

"That would be so much fun! Thanks so much for inviting me, I really appreciate it. Could you tell me where it is, though? I hopefully won't get lost."

"Imogen, I could show you. Adam will meet us there because he has to tell his mom first, but I'd be glad to take you. Sadly, we'll have to walk, but it's better than going alone."

Walk, right. He just crashed his hearse and probably didn't have a way of getting around anymore. I listened intently as Eli talking and nodded my head, smiling. From the way he looked, it seemed as if his voice should be monotone but it wasn't. He still had no feeling in his eyes.

How can I get him off those pills?

First I should probably get him to tell me he's on them…Slow down, Imogen. These things take time.

I didn't want to wait to get things with Eli and me going but I had to. Going to fast would be dangerous, especially with his current mental stability.

"I'm sooo excited, guys."

"I am too, Imogen", Adam replied. I thought for a second. Adam had an easy name to say and Eli was a shortened version of Elijah. I needed an easier name to say.

"You can call me Mo, by the way. If you want, that is. Some people just find it easier, you know?"

Eli looked into my eyes. "I like that – it's cute."

Was this real life? Did Elijah Goldsworthy just call me cute? I felt my heart speed up.

"T-thanks." I tried to hide my blush to no avail. Adam noticed and chuckled while Eli said nothing.

**Author's Note: I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. The next will be the Dot! What will happen there? Maybe our dear Clare will make an appearance? Hmmm. Review and find out! More reviews = faster chapters.**


End file.
